shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Optimus, Twilight, Malfunction, Sunset, Bumblebee, and Rarity vs Lockdown/Lockdown's death
This is how Optimus, Twilight, Malfunction, Sunset, Bumblebee, and Rarity vs Lockdown and Lockdown's death goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Optimus, Twilight, Malfunction, and Sunset going to confront Lockdown Lockdown: Prime, Twilight! jumps down from his ship firing rockets Major Malfunction: Brother, our father told us the Creators are monsters, why are you fighting for them? You don't fight for the Cosmic Balance, you fight for money. Lockdown: Because my mentor works for them, brother. He always has. Major Malfunction: Impossible, Megatron spoke highly of his loyalty to him. Lockdown: Megatron should've been careful of those around him. begin their fight loads her gun and aims at Lockdown to drop it when being shot at by Tirek Tirek: You see, it takes patience to make an Equestrian. The patience to watch and wait, to protect all of us, for gods and country, without any recognition at all! he holds her at gunpoint, Optimus, Twilight, and Malfunction see this Optimus Prime: Sunset! Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! Major Malfunction: I'll hold off my brother! Save her! Tirek: There are no good aliens! Or bad aliens, Shimmer. Only us and them. And you chose them. and Twilight slide in and fire at Tirek, killing him Sunset Shimmer: Any time. Lockdown pins his brother under his own sword, and takes Optimus and Twilight by surprise then pins them against a cooling chamber wall with their swords Lockdown: You two saved the girl instead of saving yourselves. You bring shame upon us all. fires her gun, taking Lockdown by space frees himself and fires missiles at his brother and Rarity arrive Sunset Shimmer: She never listens. Never. transforms and helicopter kicks Lockdown Optimus Prime: We gave you an order. Twilight Sparkle: And we meant it. punches Lockdown transforms into a towtruck and Rarity hooks it up to a pole Major Malfunction: Come on, come on, come on. cable trips Lockdown just as he is about to kill Bumblebee Major Malfunction: Yeah! Killer robot my tailpipe! Optimus Prime: Everyone, get out of here! This is my and Twilight's fight! Twilight Sparkle: Sunset please! grabs Bumblebee's foot Lockdown: It's my fight! him on the ground And you're all going to die! continues firing and Twilight try to free themselves hooks Malfunction up to Optimus and Twilight's swords Rarity: Malfunction Drive! does so takes Sunset's gun Lockdown: You see my face, your life is done. prepares to kill her Major Malfunction: Come on, come on, come on! pulls the swords out and Twilight get up, grab their swords, and move in for the kill with Malfunction Major Malfunction: his claws and rips out his throat and some cables and Twilight drive their swords through Lockdown's chest and slice upwards, ending his life Major Malfunction: Never had a chance, brother. Optimus Prime: Honor to the end. Twilight Sparkle: Honor to the end of time. then, the FPI robots find them and fire upon them Nighlock: War Machine's voice Oh, come on! Optimus Prime: Twilight, Rarity, Sunset, and Nighlock Hurry! Quickly! I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade! Hold tight! flies off with them, as the grenade kills the FPI robots see Galvatron Galvatron: We shall meet again, Prime and Twilight, for I am reborn. walks off, taking over the Knight Ship